kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
End of Diend
is the twenty-third episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is the concluding part of the World of Diend arc, which reveals Daiki Kaito's backstory. Synopsis to be added Plot Nearly killed by Lance, Kaito is spared when Larc stops her partner as he reminds her that he is the reason that Junichi is under Fourteen's control. After escaping the angry mob, parting from Haruka and Shin, Kaito and Tsukasa find Natsumi who tells them that Yusuke has been kidnapped by the Roaches before Junichi arrives. After remembering the events leading to his brother's enslavement, Kaito is reluctant to fight as he and Tsukasa transform to follow Junichi, leaving the brain-washed Yusuke behind and taking Natsumi to undergo the process as well. The next day, finding himself a wanted man as well, Tsukasa decides to help Kaito in spite of him refusing his aid at first. Using Kaito as bait to trade for the now brain-washed Natsumi, Tsukasa lures out Fourteen. While Lance and Larc battle Glaive and the Darkroaches, Diend and Decade battle Fourteen as he reveals his true form as Jashin 14. Though overwhelmed, Decade assumes Complete Form and uses Armed Hibiki's power to destroy him. Though the Roaches fade away and the brainwashed humans return to normal, Glaive attacks Diend and reveals that he willingly served Fourteen. With Decade holding Larc and Lance back, Diend battles Glaive on his own in a heated battle with neither wanting to kill the other. Tsukasa ends the battle, telling the brothers that Daiki now has faith in himself. Junichi leaves and Tsukasa and Kaito go off to the next world, a strange one that Narutaki hopes will overwhelm Decade. Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade ***Kamen Ride: Decade ***Attack Ride: ***Form Ride: ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: Hibiki ***Final Kamen Ride: Decade Complete ***K-Touch: Hibiki Armed **'Forms:' ***Decade, Complete Form **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride: Diend ***Attack Ride: ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * : * Housewife: , Suit actors * Kamen Rider Decade: * Kamen Rider Diend: * Kamen Rider Glaive: * Kamen Rider Larc: *Kamen Rider Lance, Kamen Rider Hibiki: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 20, , which features Daiki, starting off the World of Shinkenger crossover which appears in the next episode of Decade. *'Viewership': 7.4% *This would be the last televised episode of Kamen Rider to be written by franchise veteran Toshiki Inoue until ten years later when he returned to write Kamen Rider Zi-O's tribute episode to Kiva. DVD releases Kamen Rider Decade Volume 6 features episodes 22-26: Wanted: Diend, End of Diend, The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai, Heretic Rider, Go Forth! and RX! Dai-Shocker Attack. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢エンド・オブ・ディエンド｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢エンド・オブ・ディエンド｣ Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers